Poison Black Rose
by Deadly-Silver-Kiss
Summary: Rose Angilini comes to Hogwarts with a deadly secret. Her life is full of betrayl and angst. Can she find happiness? and in the most unlikly of people? -please read and review-
1. New Rose On The Vine

_Black Rose_

  
  
  
  


Thick ebony waves fell over slender shoulders like a waterfall, as sparkling midnight blue eyes gazed down at pale hands. Raven black flames grazed nimble finger tips. A long black gown graced her delicate figure, a slit crawling up one side to end at her thigh. A long nylon clad leg shown behind the slit. Thin black heels decorated her small feet. She was intoxicated by the exotic flames. 

  


She was new in Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. She felt alone. At least she had Flour Delacour. They were exact opposites, yet best friends. Flour had mid-back straight white tendrils, and light sky blue eyes, where she had waist-length wavy black hair, and dark night-sky blue eyes. Flour was like day, and she was like night. But that didn't matter, they were bonded like sisters. With a sigh, she came out of her revelations. She had to go to the Great Hall.

With a poof, the dark flames disappeared, as if never there. Looking at her plain robe, she decided to change it first. Pulling out her cherry wood wand, she pointed it at the robes. Whispering "Declora Faan Seen," the robes began to change and shift. The black faded to midnight blue just below her breasts, and dark-silver stars flattered the smooth shiny fabric, now made of silk. A silver moon pendent held the robes together at her chest, between her breasts. With a smirk, she headed to the Great Hall. As soon as she walked in, silence engulfed the room. Chin held high, she strode over to Professor Dumbledore. A woman with a pinched face, and graying brown hair held tightly in a bun, with small round glasses, placed a wooden stool beside her. A ripped and patched hat lay in her hands. Prof. Dumbledore announced, "We have a new student in our midst. She will be joining 6th year. Her name is Rose Angilini, and she comes to us from Bauxbottons." Letting her eyes sweep over the room, her they connected with Flours. With a smile, Flour nonchalantly waved her manicured hand. Rose quickly nodded in return, with a nervous smile. She hated this. Going to a new school, with new people, and new professors. 

  


Rose sat heavily upon the pine wood stool, as the rumpled hat was placed on her head. She heard its course voice in her mind. 'Well, well, what do we have hear? Or should I say, who?'

'Your brave like a Griffindor... but you have the rare loyalty of a Hufflepuff. But no.... your smart like a Ravenclaw... and tricky like a Slytherin. I think I shall put you with your friend Flour..' "Slytherin!!!" It shouted. Cheers were heard from the large table with a crude looking man with black hair and menacing black eyes. He wore a green badge with a snake on it, that said, Head of Slytherin. 

  


Rose hurriedly scampered over to Flour, and slumped in the chair next to her. The two girls smiled and embraced, as the others watched on in awe, at the friendly exchange. Flour never hugged any one! Or even smiled that way! Like long lost sisters, the girls chattered and laughed, with childish excitement. 


	2. Forbidden Memories

Stalking back to the room she would be staying in, Rose felt overwhelmed with relief. Briefly she wondered about why she was to stay in this room. It was no where near the Slytherin common room! Her room was up on the top level of Hogwarts, next to the Astronamy Tower. But then she remembered requesting to be somewhere where she could be alone, and up high at night. She loved lying upon the roof of buildings, gazing up at the night sky. And she preferred to be alone during her time. 

  


With a sigh, Rose grabbed her magical cd player. She put it on as loud as possible, and she new that the next couple levels below her would hear the music. Walking up cold stone stairs, she came to a stop upon the balcony coming off from the roof. No one else was there. Turning on her player, Drain sth blared out of the small speakers. 

  


_And so I can't ignore, my heart is bruised and sore   
My sanctuary has been raked, been raked   
My soul is coloured red, from all the love I bled   
My crucifixion is complete, complete   
Now I need a substitute for... ___

Rose gently sang to the heart spoken lyrics of '_Crave_', her soul reaching out to the singers, understanding their pain and the meaning to their song. Raising her head up, she let her eyes linger on the beautiful sky, as it faded to night. 

_...the love that you gave   
Now I just can't be saved   
And there is no salvation for me, yeah   
My sin was to touch   
But I wanted it too much   
Now I know that I've fallen from grace, yeah _

The word "sin" echoed in her mind, as she sang, her hand reaching up as if to touch the heavens.

_No matter how I try, I just can't justify   
My absolution is denied, denied   
And so I'm left to burn, my body craves and yearns   
The beast inside me is alive, alive   
Now I need a substitute for... _

Tears weld up with in her wide innocent eyes. Memories of the past flashed before her. Why she had left her old school. Why her mother was dead. Why her father hated her so. _  
_

___...the love that you gave   
Now I just can't be saved   
And there is no salvation for me, yeah   
My sin was to touch   
But I wanted it too much   
Now I know that I've fallen from grace, yeah _

The sight of her mother surrounded by raven black fire, screaming in agony, haunted her. The taunting sound of her mothers voice in the back of her mind, caused the tears to slide unwillingly down her pale cheeks. "Why? We could have ruled the world together! You, my daughter, have betrayed me!!" What had she done? What had her mother done?_  
_

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
